


Uhh, Hi there!

by lolydaggle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolydaggle/pseuds/lolydaggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. York meets a beautiful woman at a bar. Simmons can't stand his new co-worker, but also can't stop looking at him. Tucker goes to get a cat for his son, and meets a really HOT guy. Tex/Church will be added in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhh, Hi there!

York was bored out of his skull. His asshole friends had ditched him, going who knows where. All York had was this stupid complimentary lighter with the bar’s logo on it. He didn’t even smoke. Well, not anymore. He decided to have some fun with it, and flicked it on and off, hoping that he could maybe get kicked out. Or at least, get up and get a cab home. But no, he just sat there, flicking the lighter on, and off. Flick, flick, flick. Fli- wait. Where’d the lighter go? York looked up in confusion and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of him, holding his lighter. Damn. Her hair was really red.  
“Looking for this?” She asked.  
TRANSITION!  
Dick Simmons couldn’t stand his new co-worker. He was SO filthy. There was just snacks everywhere, paper on the ground, with empty soda cans strewn all over the floor and desk. He could have tolerated him if he could do work. But no, he was just a lazy, fat man. But, there was something about him. Simmons couldn’t help but steal glances at him. And occasionally, he saw him staring back. He would just blush and get back to his work. There was something about him that Simmons couldn’t quite put his finger on.  
TRANSITION!  
“Calm down Junior. It’s just a pet.” Tucker told his son.  
“It’s not just any pet, we’re getting a cat! Cats are great! Theta says that dogs are better, but I don’t believe him.” Junior responded. Tucker just sighed and entered the animal shelter. It was too expensive to get a pet from the pet store down the road, so he decided to take Junior here for his tenth birthday to get a cat. Junior always wanted some sort of pet. So Tucker had made a deal. Junior has to feed the cat, take it outside, change the litter, and Tucker would get him his cat. Tucker had to restrain Junior from running to the car, the moment Tucker told him. They were greeted by a short-ish woman, with brown hair.  
“Hello! Let’s get to business. What type of animal are you thinking of adopting?” She asked.  
“Um, we are looking to adopt a cat. Right Junior?” He answered, then looked at his son.  
“Right!” Junior shouted, jumping up and down.   
“Alright, let me take you to our cat expert, Mr. Washington.” She led them down a hallway and knocked on a door decorated with cat pictures. A medium sized man with blond hair opened the door. The first thing in Tucker’s mind was: “Damn, he’s HOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really posted in a while, I was working on a halo fic(LINK IS HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11388684/1/Life-flashed-between-his-eyes). The future chapters will be longer I promise. I will try to post as often as I can, but when school starts again, I will probably maybe update every other week or something. Don't expect that often during school(sorry). Please comment!


End file.
